


If We Have Each Other

by ash_mcj



Series: Marvel Songfics [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Tony Stark, Co-Parenting, Falling In Love, Iron Man - Freeform, Irondad, Love, M/M, Wolverine - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, superdads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mcj/pseuds/ash_mcj
Summary: After the Avengers disband and Pepper leaves him with their three children, Tony is in bad shape. He has no idea how to parent on his own or even really function as a normal adult. When his bad thoughts lead him to a bar one night, he is saved by a very rough man named Logan Howlett. Logan understands him in a way no one else does. He knows the struggles of being a super hero, and the dangers and fears that accompany it. He knows the stresses of being a single dad to children who are much too like him. Most impressively of all, in Tony's opinion, is that he knows how to handle it all. He knows how to get through each day without breaking down.**This is a romantic novella between Logan Howlett and Tony Stark. Lots of cute moments with my bisexual babies haha. I literally didn't even know this was a real ship until today and realized that I absolutely had to contribute to the very small shipper fan group!**Songfic inspired by If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin





	1. Strangers in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this story! I hate how there is barely any attention to this very compatible ship.
> 
> If you want to support me even more, you could follow [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marvel-obsessed-chick)

In a matter of a couple weeks, Tony had lost almost everything. 

The Avengers disbanded on pretty much the worst terms possible. The people he considered his family were now not even remotely on speaking terms and he was left with nothing but an old cell phone with Steve’s number on it. If someone had told him even two months prior that the Avengers would end in a fiery ball of bullshit, he would have said that’s impossible-- nothing could tear the Avengers apart. He would have told them that they might have had their issues, but they were more than just a team...they were family, damn it. 

Then within a week of the Accords, everything was gone. 

By the following Friday, five days after Tony was nearly killed by Steve--who he saw as his best friend--Pepper had admitted to an affair. He wasn’t by any means surprised, of course. Their love died years ago. He always chose alcohol and work over her, which was the main reason they never got around to getting married. They could never manage to stop fighting long enough for Tony to propose. He didn’t, however, expect the paramour to be an intern at his own company that she had been sneaking around with for over a year. He also didn’t expect her to leave their three children in his custody and move to Greece only hours after telling him.

He had lost everything, including himself at this point, and was trying to find something to grasp onto in the bottom of his rum bottle at his favorite bar in Brooklyn, New York.

He was wasted. It was obvious by the way he kept tipping dangerously from his chair and was slurring his words. Simply being drunk off his ass would have been fine, but he wasn’t just drunk...he was sad, which translated into a very confrontational Tony Stark.

“The fuck did you just say to me?” a very tall man asked, shoving Tony, who stumbled backwards, before steadying himself by grabbing onto the bar counter. 

Logan Howlett was sitting nearby, listening to the hostile encounter. He really didn’t want to get involved--this wasn’t his fucking problem, after all. What Tony Stark got himself into was completely his own issue. He’d noticed Tony in the bar quite frequently over the past couple weeks getting completeley wrecked by himself, and for some stupid reason, he felt the need to watch out for him. Something was different about Tony tonight, though. There was a fire in his eyes that grew with every drink. Tony was fucking _ asking for trouble _. He was on a mission for it.

“I sai’ you smelllllike _ shit _ an’ you need a fuckin’ _ shower _, you fat, piece a’ shit.” Tony repeated himself. 

The man quickly bunched his fists in the front of Tony’s shirt, holding him in front of him firmly. Tony spit in his face and Logan shot up and grabbed the man’s arm before he could punch the billionaire. The guy looked back angrily and dropped Tony, spinning around to tower over Logan. He was at least six inches taller than him, but that didn’t intimidate the mutant in the slightest. 

“Hey, I ain’t lookin’ for a fight. I’ll take Tony outta here and you can go back to drinking.” Logan proposed.

“You gotta be an idiot not to know that stepping into a fight fuckin’ includes you, shortstack.”

“Did you fuckin’ call me ‘Shortstack’?” Logan growled. Before the giant could answer, Logan threw a powerful jab at his face, feeling the man’s nose crunch under his fist. The man was out like a light, falling to the ground in a heap. 

“Woah, tha’ was _ crazy _!” Tony exclaimed, looking at Logan.

“C’mere, Stark.” Logan said, grabbing his arm and pulling him outside into the chilled air before turning on him. “What was that?”

“I could as’ you the same thing--pulling me outta the bar like that. I wasn’ even done drinking!” Tony shouted at him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Stark? You’ve been in this bar nearly every day for the last couple weeks. You almost got the shit beat out of you in there--if I wasn’t there, you would have gotten really hurt.”

“Why’d you stop that guy, anyway? I don’ even know you.”

“The name’s Logan and I asked you a fuckin’ question.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Tony repeated, laughing a bit. “Everything! My best friend chose someone--who _ murdered _ my parents, by the way--over me an’ tried to kill me. My team broke up like a fuckin’ boy band o’er some paperwork. My girlfriend cheated on me with one of my own interns and then left me with our three children, before moving to _ Greece _. So, here I am...drunk. O’ course ’m drunk--been an alcoholic since I was fifteen. Haven’t you seen all the newspapers o’ my drunken shenanigans?”

Logan looked at the man in front of him and sighed. He had heard about the Avengers splitting up--the whole world had. It was all over the news. 

“C’mon, Stark. I’ll drive you home.” Logan said, holding onto Tony’s elbow to help him walk more steadily.

“Haven’ you been drinkinn, too?” Tony asked.

“My healing factor burns through alcohol way faster than your body does. I’m sober like fifteen minutes after I stop drinking. Blessin’ and a curse, I guess. Besides, I come here almost every night just to drink beer--nothing hard. I can’t keep alcohol in the house, because my daughters try to get into it, and that’s the last thing I need.”

“Healing factor?”

“Yeah.”

Logan put his free hand up and with a _ snikt _, his three adamantium claws slid out of his fist.

“Woah, _ Wolverine _? Damn, issa small world, huh?”

Logan shrugged. When they made it to his red, paint-chipped pickup truck, he opened the door and all but picked Tony up to put him inside.

***

When they pulled up to Stark Industries, Tony didn’t seem to make any sort of effort to get out of the truck.

“Is this not you?” Logan asked him.

“Do’ya wanna come upstairs? I was gonna order Del Taco.” 

Logan seemed to think it over for a moment, before saying, “I may as well--I doubt your drunk ass would make it to your house in one piece on your own, anyway.”

Logan parked and they got out to start towards the tower. Tony was leaning heavily onto the hand Logan had under his elbow, supporting him as they reached the lobby.

The second they walked into the building, Logan noticed the slight buzzing sound of the walls and everything around them. The entire tower was one big piece of technology. Tony Stark really was a genius.

“Welcome back, Mr. Stark.” a large man with ‘SECURITY’ printed across the front of his black shirt, said. He was seated at the front desk, eyeing Logan confusedly. “Who are you?”

“Logan Howlett. He’s my friend.” Tony told him, answering for the shorter man. He and Logan made their way into the elevator and he said, “F.R.I.D.A.Y., please take us to floor eighty.”

Logan didn’t know who he was talking to at first, but then a female voice came from the walls, “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

“There are eighty floors?” Logan asked, shocked. Had he heard that right?

“Stark Tower has ninety-three floors. The top...F.R.I.D.A.Y., ‘m too drunk to tell Logan. You tell him. I can’t think ri’ now.”

_ “Hello, Logan Howlett. Floor eighty is the luxury apartment of Tony Stark and his family. The top twelve floors were designated as Avengers headquarters. Floors eighty-two to eighty-seven are fully-furnished luxury apartments for each full-time member of the Avengers. Floor eighty-eight is the Avengers Penthouse, a common area for the team. This is equipped with a kitchen, a living room, a private theater, and a bar. Floor eighty-nine is the fitness level, where there are state of the art machines, sparring areas, and a Danger Room. Floor ninety is a medical bay. The remaining three floors are the laboratory floors for Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and anyone else Tony gives clearance to.” _

“Fuck, I lived in a mansion at the Xavier Insititute and was given a single bedroom with an attatched bathroom, and that was it.”

“Avengers are better than X-Men. Sssuck it, Wolvie.” Tony giggled, before his face fell and he seemingly remembered that the Avengers were disbanded. “But at least the X-Men are still a team, I guess.”

“You don’t know if the Avengers are separated forever...maybe it’s best for you guys to have a break from each other.”

“No, I don’t think a team can recover from what happen’ t’us. I don’t think I could ever forgive Cap, to be honest.”

“Well, drinking your nights away at bars isn’t going to help you--I’ll tell you that much. You act like you have nothing to lose anymore, but you mentioned having kids. If you are taking this breakup hard, then how do you think the kids are taking it? That was their _ mom _. It’s going to be an adjustment for all of you.”

“I should just give them to May and Happy.” Tony groaned, putting his face in his hands.

“Who?” 

“My oldest, Peter...I was dating his mother Mary for awhile an’ she got pregnant. She knew I was a piece a’ shit and left me. We co-parented for almost a year, but then she was killed with her new husband in a plane crash, so her sister-in-law May helped me for a bit, until I accidentally got Pepper--who was just someone who worked for me, at the time-- pregnant with our daughter Morgan. Pepper and I were in love at first, but then everything went to shit--especially with Iron Man. We just...died. We didn’t want the kids growing up in a split household, though, so we stayed together. Then she fuckin’ cheated on me and left me with the kids on my own.”

“So May is kinda like your sister-in-law? Who’s Happy?”

“Yeah...Happy is my head of security. They’re married. They babysit the kids a lot--that’s where they are right now. At their house. I just...I’m not a good fit for being a dad. My dad was shit--how am I s’pposed to do any better? I don’t even know how.”

“Tony, I don’t even remember my parents. That holds no basis for how good of a father I am. I know I’ve had my ups and downs with parenting, but I love my kids and they love me. We figure it out together. Don’t give up on yourself, just because you didn’t have a role model--you need to become the role model.”

“You know, I didn’t peg you for a wise guy.”

“Yeah, well...it took me almost 120 years to get around to parenting, and it was a complete accident. My oldest Rogue just kind of chose me, and then the next thing I knew, I had four daughters. I figure this shit out as it goes, and that’s what you’re going to do, too.”

“Wow, you look way too young to be 120 years old.”

“Well, you look way too drunk to be having this conversation.”

“Tacos!” Tony suddenly remembered, pulling his phone out of his pocket, typing in his order.

“How many kids do you have? Just Peter and Morgan?” Logan asked him.

“No, I have Flynn, too. Peter is thirteen, Morgan is twelve, and Flynn is ten.”

“Oh, mine are similar ages, actually. Rogue and Laura are thirteen, Kitty is twelve, and Gabby is eleven. Rogue and Kitty are adopted, Laura is my genetically-engineered daughter, and Gabby was born from a cloned cell of Laura.” Logan told him, to which he was very confused. “That whole thing is a story for another day.”

“You definitely need to elaborate on that at some point.” Tony agreed.

“Yeah. Pass the phone--I’m starving.”

“So, where do you live? That mutant school is way in Westchester, isn’t it? Don’t tell me you traveled all the way to Brooklyn just for that shitty bar?”

“Hey, that’s my favorite bar in New York. It’s one of the only ones I’m not banned from yet.” Logan defended, a light smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I live over in Queens. Kids go to Midtown Middle School--it’s like five minutes away from my house. I actually teach U.S. and world history at Midtown High School.”

“Really?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows. “My kids go there, too. I wanted them away from New York City, with all the aliens and bullshit that the Avengers brought here. To keep my relation to them as secret as possible, they are enrolled in the school as Hogans, which is May and Happy’s last name. I wonder if our kids know each other?”

“Maybe.” Logan shrugged. “Laura tends to stick to herself, but Kitty might have run into them.”

“I really can’t get over the fact that the Wolverine has four daughters...you just don’t look like a dad.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t know.” Tony laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t have a dad-bod. You look like you could crush my entire body with one hand.”

“Damn, Darlin’...buyin’ me dinner _ and _flirtin’ with me. I think you should know that I don’t fuck on the first date. I’m classy.”

“Wh-No-I didn’t-What?” Tony sputtered, blushing both at the nickname and the suggestion.

“I’m kidding, Stark.” Logan assured him. “Take a seat before you fuckin’ pass out on me.”

Tony nodded, sitting on one of the bar stools beside the shorter man.


	2. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short...I was going to get steamy for the last half of the chapter, but I wasn't sure if anyone wanted to see that. Read the end note and comment your answer please!

Tony looked at the clock and debated with himself for the third day in a row, whether he should just text Happy and offer to pick the kids up himself. He wasn’t sure why, but he had not been able to get Logan out of his head since he brought him home a few nights prior. On one hand, he felt that they had a major connection that night...a _ vibe _. On the other hand, though, he was drunk as Hell and could've felt a vibe from just about anybody. He wouldn’t know for sure, unless he managed to get up the courage to run into him again.

“Fuck it,” Tony mumbled, picking up his phone from the counter.

** _Tony: _ ** _ Hey, Happy. I’ve got the kids today--you don’t need to pick them up for school. _

Happy answered almost immediately.

** _Happy:_ ** _ What do you mean you’ve got them? You’ve never picked them up a day in your goddamn life--who’re you trying to run into? _

** _Tony:_ ** _ Has it occured to you that I may just be trying to see my children? My own flesh and blood? Is it that weird to want to pick up my own kids? _

** _Happy:_ ** _ I think you’re going there because you want to run into a hot parent you met. Maybe the guy who brought you home the other night? Logan? _

** _Tony:_ ** _ I mean, if I run into him, then cool. He’s cool. It would be cool to see him again. That doesn’t mean I’m going FOR him, though. _

** _Happy:_ ** _ It would be that cool, huh? _

** _Tony:_ ** _ Why do I even keep you around? _

** _Happy:_ ** _ Because I know you way too well for you to ever fire me. Have fun running into Logan _

** _Tony:_ ** _ Thanks, I will _

Tony drove to the school, keeping an eye out for Logan as he pulled into the parking lot. He parked in one of the spots, knowing that he was pretty early and his kids wouldn’t be out for awhile.

“You know school isn’t out for another fifteen minutes, right?” a deep voice asked from Tony’s open passenger window, making him jump.

There Logan Howlett was, looking much hotter than Tony remembered. Several strands of his dark, disheveled hair were falling down into his green eyes and sticking up in random directions. The red flannel and white wife-beater he was wearing clung to him, showing off his arms and the top of his very muscular, hairy chest. _ This _ was the definition of a fucking _ man _.

Tony forgot how to breathe for a second. Imagine that--the player at a loss for words.

“Oh-Uh...yeah, I know. I just thought I would wait here.”

“I’ve never seen you pick your kids up before...you tryin’ to run into someone?”

“Something like that.” Tony shrugged playfully.

“How funny--I’ve been tryin’ to run into someone for a few days now. He took a long fuckin’ time to show up.”

“What a coincidence.”

“Yeah...I think it’s only fair that he grabs dinner with me tonight. I mean, he’s gotta make it up to me somehow, right? Compensation for makin’ me wait so long.”

“Seems only fair.” Tony agreed.

“You think he likes meat?”

Tony nearly choked on his spit, wondering if that was supposed to be an innuendo or if he was just dirty-minded. Either way, the answer was, “‘I’m positive he does.”

“I think I’ll meet him at Queen’s Barbecue tonight, then. Around Seven?”

“I think he would say that it’s a plan.”

“I better get back to my truck, then. See ya around, Darlin’.” Logan drawled, shooting a wink at Tony before leaving.

“Did that just happen?” Tony asked himself. Quite frankly, he wasn’t used to guys having the balls to actually ask him out. Usually _ he _was the one chasing tail.

One thing was for sure: the strong vibe between them was _definitely_ there.

***

“Just to make sure I’m getting the right impression...this is a...y’know…” Tony said, discreetly wiping his hands on his pants. They wouldn’t stop sweating! How was one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes unable to handle himself around a guy?  
  


“A date?” Logan finished for him, to which Tony nodded. “Ya, Tony, it is. I thought I was kinda hittin’ you over the head with the flirtin’ there.”

“You were.” Tony laughed. “It’s just...it’s been a minute since I tried this whole thing, to be honest.”

“You are the most notorious playboy in New York.” Logan deadpanned.

“Meeting slutty reporters at press conferences and sleeping with them, then leaving the next day is different than dating, believe it or not. Then again, I haven’t even one _ that _in a while--I’ve been married to Pepper for a few years. I just recently got out of a marriage, if you don’t recall.”

“Well, it’s been a minute for me, too. I haven’t really dated since I’ve had the kids. The occasional drunk sex after the bar, but nothing that I actually cared about.”

“So is this just dinner and sex, then?” Tony asked, feeling a little deflated. 

“No,” Logan assured him. “This is me tryin’ somethin’ new. You wanna join me?”

“Why not? I don’t have any other plans.” Tony smiled.

The two of them walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table in the bar area, where several large screens on the walls were playing football games.

“You picked the place, so I’m paying the bill.” Tony told him.

“I don’t need your money. I’m takin’ _your _ass on a date, which means I’m payin’ the damn bill.” Logan shook his head. “You can get the next one.”

“You sure you want a next date with me? I’ve been told I’m a bit of a handful.” Tony shrugged. “Something about being good at testing people’s patience or something.”

“You just haven’t been with someone who could put you in your place.” Logan told him, smirking and making Tony’s stomach do some sort of acrobatic routine that made him want to throw up and take his pants off at the same time. Were we sure Logan’s mutant ablities weren’t his charisma and pure sex-energy?

“Hello, my name is Tiffany, and I will be taking care of you today.” a teenage girl with grey hair and bored eyes said in what Tony was pretty sure was supposed to be friendly. “Can I get any drinks or appetizers started for you?”

“Hot wings, a beer, and...Tony, what d’you want?” Logan said.

“I’ll take something strong. Not too sweet. Tell the barista to pick for me. I’m trying to have fun tonight.” Tony told the waitress. “Mind if I steal a couple wings? I’ll pay you back.”

“You can take as many as you want.” Logan nodded. “I still don’t want your money, though.”

“I’ll get those started for you.” Tiffany said, before walking away.

“I don’t believe I said anything about money.” Tony smiled, thankful for getting his head on a little better. His lack of ability to flirt was so annoying--Logan just kept distracting him and making him forget his words.

“Careful, I might hold you to it.” Logan told him.

“Yeah, I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I can go two ways with the next chapter...the question is, do you guys want to see smut or not? I have ideas for steamy scenes or ideas for clean stuff, so please let me know what you want to read, so that I can update this within the next couple of days.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Don't forget to bookmark this story to keep up to date on the chapter releases!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like this! I hope it brings some happiness to your day :)


End file.
